Over the years various bicycle travel bags have been developed. The prior art attempts to combine the features of sufficient rigidity to afford proper protection to the bicycle, collapsible into smaller and easily storable packages, and light-weightedness for easy transportation have not been heretofore fully satisfactory. Furthermore, the positioning of the bicycle parts in the bags has often been somewhat complicated and not optimized.